


beginnings

by SpaceUnicornDot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceUnicornDot/pseuds/SpaceUnicornDot
Summary: Finally returned from the First, Astor received a concerning update about... Well, even trying to describe that was a challenge itself. And maybe something to worry about just as much as the news that a familiar old enemy isn't finished with them yet. (AKA the very ungraceful beginnings of the Warrior of Light catching feelings for a certain former Legatus.)
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 11





	beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write about this little exchange for forever, and, with inspiration from @seaswolchallenge on Tumblr, I finally sat down to put it into some words. Inspired by the "Revenant" prompt!

“You’re alive!” Gaius blinked in surprise, stiffening as the Hyur threw his arms around him. The Warrior’s fingers twisted into the road-worn fabrics of his jacket as he buried his face against his chest. “ _You’re alive_ … Thank the gods, you’re still alive…”

Gaius hesitantly let his arms settle around Astor’s shoulders, one hand drifting over his braided hair. But, as suddenly as the mage had clung to him, he pulled back to look up at the Garlean, further stunning Gaius with the worry and _relief_ that left pale crystal eyes shining. The mage carefully looked him over, one hand wandering to brush faintly across his jaw, “When they told me about you and Estinien… Varis…”

Astor froze, ducking his head quickly as he cleared his throat, pulling away completely from the Garlean. “P-pray forgive… I… I…”

Gaius folded his arms loosely across his chest for want of _something_ to do with them in the new distance. Damn him for missing the contact already… _At all_ , really, he…

But then he frowned faintly, brow just twisting over his piercing golden eyes. “It is… good to see you back.”

Astor looked back up at him with widened eyes and jaw agape, his mind still racing faster than he could hope to catch up with. Good _gods_ , he’d known… _something_ had been amiss after that day in the Burn, but… But… That… _This_ …

“I… I just… _worried_ … Zenos…” Astor shivered, circling his arms tightly around himself at the all too vivid second-hand memory. He still bore the scars from his own clashes with the Crown Prince, knew all too well how one misstep could lose his _interest_ …

And here he was worrying for the well-being of a man he arguably barely knew, _Gaius Baelsar_ , of all people… And the way his heart had tightened in his chest told him it was more than just the fear of their now mutual well-known enemy.

Gaius cleared his throat. “It was… probably foolish. I know,” he muttered quietly.

Astor stared hard at the ground, struggling to ignore the heat he felt rising to his cheeks. “I… I’m just glad you’re alright, is… is all… I…” His teeth worked over his lip as one hand nervously raced back to toy with his braid. “I… _Thank you_ … for… you know, agreeing to… I’m sure you’ve been busy.”

Gaius had never seen the man so _flustered_ . And it was proving _increasingly_ difficult to keep his eyes off of the poor man. Surely it couldn’t be… It _would_ make perfect sense for a man like Astor to check in on his allies, but their last interaction in the Burn had been…

Eye contact held for longer than either of them would have expected, a suffocated, cautiously hopeful sensation of understanding, of…

“Astor.” The Warrior’s pale eyes finally settled back upon him with the gentle sound. He shouldn’t even ask. Hells knew they both had a million and one different responsibilities to attend to. _If_ the man even cared enough to… It _could_ have just been a formality.

Not that he knew Caulfield to be a shallow-hearted man… Quite the opposite, actually…

“Perhaps… If you’ve the time, we might consider a proper meeting. I’m sure you’ve far more interesting tales than I could ever beat, but…”

Astor held his gaze, almost as if stilled by his very words. Something about him seemed… _seeking_ , almost… “I think I would like that..,” he conceded after a few moments of silence, “Drinks..?”

“If you would like.”

Astor nodded slowly, a faint half-smile starting to turn the corner of his lips. “Good. I believe I can think of a place…”

“You wouldn’t worry about..?”

“You’ll be with me, won’t you..? And… far as I know, not too many know the man behind the Black Wolf… Much less that he’s still alive.” Gaius’s gaze began to drop and, for a moment, so did Astor’s as he chewed on his lip again.

Gods knew he’d never been called graceful at this…

“I… I think I’d like to get to know him.., if you don’t mind.”

The Garlean blinked, and the mage failed to miss the touch of surprise that once again touched his features. “Do you have a time?”

“I’ve time now. Shall we?”

 _Foolish._ The whole of it. Probably. “I believe that would be nice. After you?”


End file.
